The Hunter
by Jack Cross
Summary: Jessie has returned to Whitechapel, and is causing chaos wherever he goes. But a mysterious figure from the town's dark past appears and begins to hunt him down. However, more trouble begins as the newcomer begins to attack all the vampires in the area. Can Ethan and the gang convince him that not all vampires are evil?
1. Intro

**I do not own My Babysitters a Vampire, only a oc or two. Please review and let me know what you think.  
**

_Whitechapel, Ontario. 1858. _

The night was filled with shouts and yells as several men sat on their horses, holding torches as they watched the small cabin burn. Inside, the screams of a family emanated as their house burned around them. Riding forward, the leader of the group held his torch in the air, silencing the others.

"We won a great victory here tonight gentlemen, Whitechapel is far more safe thanks to you," he called out before turning slightly and throwing the torch through a window.

On a small hill several yards away from the horsemen sat a teenager. Tears shined in his eyes as he watched his family's house burn. Anger and a thirst for revenge filled him as he grabbed the rifle that sat next to him. Raising it to his shoulder, he took careful aim at the group's leader. He squeezed the trigger, and puff of gray smoke filled his vision as the gun discharged. The leader fell backwards off his horse as the bullet struck him.

Much to the teen's horror, he watched the leader stood after a moment of lying on the ground. He suddenly appeared right in front of the teen, grabbing him by the neck before dragging him back to the group.

"Look what we have here, a would be assassin," he said, gripping the teen by the neck as he looked at all of his men. The teen punched him in the mouth and tried to get away, but was still caught the leader.

"You have no idea what your up against boy," he said as fangs suddenly appeared in his mouth. The teen filled with terror as he looked up at the monster, thinking that his life was over. Looking at the blazing building, he motioned for one of his men to retrieve a metal post from the flames. The glowing stick was handed to the leader, who didn't so much as flinch when he touched the metal.

"He'll go free tonight, to walk amongst this town as a freak worthy to be in a traveling circus, and everyone will know what happens when you cross Horace Black!" he shouted before pressing the metal to the boy's left cheek. The sound of searing flesh filled the air, followed by the smell, but both where drowned out by the teen's scream.


	2. Attacked

**As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

****_Whitechapel, Present Day. _

"To refresh your memory, the Black Gang was a group of men that was considered to be the deputies of Whitechapel's 'Sherriff' Black," said the teacher, changing the slide on his slide show. Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir sat in the dark classroom along with several other class members. However, unlike their classmates who had fallen asleep, the friends were very interested in this particular point in the town's history.

"However, they where about as far from a law bringing and peace keeping group as you can get. They raided various farms and households not only here in Whitechapel, but in many neighboring towns as well, often without warning or reason. That is until the night of March 3rd, 1858. That was the last time that Black and his men raided, attacking a small farmhouse on the edge of town. For some strange reason, their luck ran out and Black's men began to die off one by one, all of them gruesome and violent deaths. The last man died in 1909 in a hotel fire in New Mexico. As for Marshal Black, he disappeared in 1860, and was never seen again."

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Students created a large amount of commotion as they filled out of the classroom door, completely ignoring the teacher as he tried to give instructions on pages in their textbooks to read.

"Well, that was boring and pointless," said Benny as they entered the hall.

"We're getting information that might be over Jessie's past, and any information helps," came the reply. Benny rolled his eyes as they approached their lockers. A buzz came from his phone after he finished entering his combination.

"Rory has something he wants to show me," he said with a groan. Ethan smothered a grin as he watched Benny's reaction.

"What? You're not going to go with me?" he asked.

"Na, I gotta help Sarah study and such, keep her mind off this Jessie thing," Ethan replied.

"And such?" Benny asked, grinning. Ethan swatted him on the arm and gave him a glare. He allowed his friend to be himself when he wanted to, but he did not tolerate it when Sarah came into the picture. Benny stilled grinned as he began to walk down the hallway.

"Don't forget to go see Rory," Ethan called after him. Benny froze and his shoulders sagged before he rounded a corner and disappeared. Ethan chuckled slightly as he closed his locker door.

"Hey," said Sarah, suddenly appearing right next to him, causing him to jump.

"I hate it when you do that," said Ethan, steadying himself against the lockers. She smiled, having fun in scaring him like that. Together, they walked through the halls until they reached the entrance to the school. Thunder rumbled overhead, coupled with a lightning flash through the dark storm clouds.

"Great," Ethan muttered, not looking forward to walking through a thunderstorm. Sarah reached out and looped her arm through his.

"No problem," she said. Instantly the air around the blurred into unrecognizable colors. After a short moment, they found themselves on Ethan's front porch just in front of the door. He led the way inside and up to his room, knowing that no one was home. Outside, lightning flashed again, only this time the pelting sound of rain began on the roof.

Slowly, the sky began to darken as the sun began to go down. Both Ethan and Sarah shot glances at the sheets of rain coming down outside as they read in their books. They shuttered slightly, glad that they were not out in the brunt of the storm.

Behind a tree, just across the street from the front of the house stood a figure. Its face was hidden as it braced itself against the storm, watching the house. It stood for an hour or so, waiting for the proper moment. Then it noticed two figures, two teenage boys running through the storm toward the front porch.

"E! You here?" called Benny as he and Rory entered the house, soaking wet from the rain. Ethan appeared at the top of the stairs, looking slightly aggravated.

"You learn a new magic trick Benny?" he asked as the two ascended the stairs.

"No, but we found something you might want to see," he said, holding up a leather bundle in his hand as he passed Ethan and entered his room. Sarah shared Ethan's look of aggravation, but didn't seem to mind as much.

"Look at this," said Benny as he laid the object on the desk and slowly unwrapped it. An aged Webley Revolver was reveled, its golden action box covered by a layer of dirt.

"Where did you find this? It looks like a rifle out of a western," asked Ethan, memorized by the sight of the ancient weapon.

"It was buried in the bushes by the Gym Entrance, and surprisingly it didn't look like it had been buried there all that long," Benny replied. Ethan reached out to pick up the gun, but froze, his fingers an inch from the metal.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, noticing his hesitation.

"I've just got a bad feeling is all, last thing I want to do is wake up another ghost," he said.

"It'll be alright dude," Benny reassured him. Taking a deep breath, Ethan picked up the weapon and cradled it with both hands. A vision suddenly rushed in, blotting out everything in sight. In the vision, he saw a small house burning in the night, being watched over by Jessie and a large group as they sat on horseback. The vision shifted and Ethan saw Jessie gripping a teen not much older then himself. Shifting again, he saw Jessie press a piece of red hot metal to the teen's face and the teen scream into the night.

Dropping the pistol, the others in the room quickly swam back into Ethan's vision as he steadied himself against the desk.

"Whoa, you alright man?" asked Rory. Ethan nodded silently, still trying to process what he had just seen. He felt Sarah behind him reach out and place her hand on his shoulder. Another vision rushed in. This time it showed a dark figure watching his house. After a moment, the figure raised a rifle and fired. The bullet smashed though his window and struck Sarah in the side of the neck. To his horror, he watched as she disintegrated into ash.

The vision cleared again, only this time he realized that they were in imminent danger.

"Get down!" he shouted as he gripped Sarah's shoulders and forced her to the bed, just as the window shattered. The bullet smacked into the wall just over Benny's head as both he and Rory hit the floor.

"What do we do E?" asked Benny.

"I don't know man, being shot at is kind of new to me," came the reply as he brushed glass off of him and pulled himself up next to the window. Glancing out, he saw the dark figure begin to approach the house.

"But we need to figure out what to do quick, cause here he comes to finish us off."


	3. A New Weapon

**As always please review and let me know what you think. **

The figure strode out from underneath the tree, heading for the old brick house that stood before him. Lightning flashed, lighting up his covered face for an instant. Without so much as pausing, he stepped into the torrential river that the street had become. Water sloshed over his boots as he crossed the street and stepped onto the front lawn. He walked up, onto the front porch and stopped just in front of the door, waiting.

"Where's Jane?" asked Sarah as they crouched next to the shattered window, trying to figure out where their attacker had gone.

"She out of town with Mom and Dad," Ethan replied, still glancing around the windowpane, trying to catch a glimpse of anything outside. Rory stepped back from crouching next to the bed and out into the hallway. He went to the top of the stairs, and took notice of the shadow behind the front door.

"Hey guys, I think the mail man's here with a package," he said, pointing at the door. At that moment, thunder rolled through the sky, masking the sound of the front door being knocked open. Benny grabbed Rory's shoulders and pulled him back behind the cover of the wall as the figure fired its rifle up the stairs at them. Rory cried out in pain as he was drug back into the bedroom.

His entire hand from the wrist down had completely disintegrated, with the stump glowing like a cigarette. Rory groaned in pain while he was sat down in the chair by the desk. Ethan rushed to fill a bottle with water and pour it over the stump. With his fangs barred while he gritted his teeth, Rory squeezed his eyes shut while Sarah held him still.

"That's a little better," he sighed, the glow of the stump having finally gone out. A single, blood-chilling thump of a footstep sounded on the stairs, flowed by another and another. The remaining three friends shot a look at each other before Sarah grabbed Rory up and drug him to the window.

"Just remember to tuck and roll," she said as she threw him out into the storm. The footprints now sounded even, a sign that their attacker was approaching the room now. Benny quickly hid in the closet while Sarah and Ethan hid under the bed.

A drawn out creak filled the air as the door to the room swung open. Both Ethan and Sarah watched the boots of their attacker as they walked from the door and stopped before the computer table. Ethan dared to peak out from under bed just a tiny bit, trying to see what he was up to. He was inspecting the leather that the revolver had been rapped in, the revolver Ethan now had under his hand.

Sarah reached out and grabbed Ethan by the shoulder, dragging him back further under the bed. The unmistakable click of a gun being cocked filled the air, causing both of them to freeze and hold their breath. It took every ounce of his will power for Ethan to fight off the visions that where rushing at him from the aged firearm.

Finally, the figure turned and walked to the widow before jumping out of it and disappearing into the storm. All three of them waited several heartbeats before finally emerging from their hiding spots. The leather bundle still remained on the table, only this time a note sat on top of it.

"Return the gun to its resting place," Sarah read, keeping her distance from the shattered window. Benny used the chair to climb up and dig the bullet out of the wall while Ethan ran downstairs and closed the front door.

"Look at this," said Benny as he managed to dig the silver blob that was what was left of the bullet out with a pair of tweezers. He held it out and dropped the bullet into Sarah's outstretched palm. With a cry of pain, she quickly dropped the bullet to the floor and blew on her hand.

Slowly, causally, Ethan bent down and picked up the bullet.

"This guy doesn't mess around, the thing is made out of a crucifix," he said after his eyes had glazed over for a second in a vision.

"No wonder what was left of Rory's hand was glowing," said Sarah, shaking her hand slightly. Still holding the bullet, Ethan made his way over to the shattered window.

"How am I suppose to explain this?" he asked.

"I'll get a tree branch and stick it through the window," said Sarah, the pain in her hand wearing off.

"So what do we do now?" asked Benny as he looked out the window. Lightning flashed as the storm continued to rage.

"We need to find this guy, and stop him from killing the wrong people," Ethan replied.


	4. The Deal

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

Sarah knelt in a tree, watching the entrance to the high school where Ethan and Benny stood. She felt worried, sending these two into a situation with an armed gunman. Although this wasn't the first time they had been involved in some sort of danger.

"Any sign of our guest?" asked Ethan over the three way walky talky headsets he had rigged up the night before.

"None that I can see. Remind me again why I have to be the one to hide?" she asked.

"Bullets made out of crucifixes remember?"

"Hey, unlike most other weapons used to kill vampires, those can kill you guys as well," she countered. She saw Ethan shrug without a response. There were times when she could have easily killed or kissed him. Looking down, she spotted a figure standing in the shadows not far from the entrance. He watched for a few more minutes before finally approaching the school.

"Do you have what I came for?" came an electronically distorted voice as he stopped in front of both teens. Only ice blue eyes shone out from behind the bandanna that covered the lower part of his face. Benny held the revolver, rapped in its leather rapping. Ethan had refused to carry the weapon due to the amount of visions that raced at him whenever he made contact with it. Benny stepped forward, holding the bundle out so he could take it.

"Not you, let him handle it," he said, motioning to Ethan. Benny froze for a moment before he stepped back and handed the bundle to Ethan. After a moment, he finally reached out and took it from Benny. Another vision rushed in, cutting off Ethan's line of sight.

It was like he was seeing things from the eyes of a man in turn of the century clothing. The hotel room around him burned as the vision swung around in a frantic motion, showing that the man was looking for a way out. The man who Ethan was presenting the weapon too suddenly walked out of a nearby wall of fire.

"_Where is he?" asked the man, his voice normal. _

"_Who?" came the reply from the man whose line of sight Ethan was looking through. The man drew the revolver Ethan was currently holding and pressed it to the other man's forehead. _

"_Horace Black, where did he go?" _

"_He no longer goes by that name fool." The butt of the revolver made contact with the man's face in a forceful manner. _

"_Don't insult the one with the gun," said the man with the bandanna. _

The vision suddenly ended, causing Ethan to stumble. The Man was looking at him, amusement in his eyes.

"Beware what you see, Seer," he said. With horror and uncertainty, Ethan stepped back, holding the gun out of the man's reach.

"If I hand this over, there's nothing to stop you from killing every vampire in Whitechapel," he said. The Man cocked his head slightly.

"Afraid I'll kill your girlfriend?" he asked. Ethan was a bit taken back by this.

"What? No she's…oh never mind. The point is that not all vampires are evil," he replied. The Man stepped forward slightly, his hand reached out.

"I don't need my gun to kill her, last night should have proved that Seer." Ethan took another step back, holding the gun away from him.

"We can help you find Jessie," he said, slight desperation in his voice. The Man froze with his hand outstretched, his eyes narrowing.

"You know where Black is?" he asked.

"Not exactly, but Benny and I put him in his grave last time," Ethan said quickly, trying to cover himself. The Man stepped back slightly, taken aback by what he had heard.

"I don't know weather to thank you or punch you," he said. Now it was Ethan and Benny's turn to look confused.

"I'll make you a deal. You hand over my gun and help me find Black, and I'll leave your girlfriend alone and unharmed," he said. Ethan weighed the pros and cons of the offer.

"Deal," he said. In an instant, the gun was snatched out of Ethan's hand and the Man had disappeared. Sarah suddenly appeared next to them.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Well, we managed to keep you alive for a little while longer," said Benny.

"I've never seen a vampire who wanted to kill other vampires so hungrily," she said, looking in the direction the man had disappeared in.

"He wasn't a vampire cause he was able to handle the crucifix bullets without being harmed, this is something else, something we've never encountered before," said Ethan.

"Well, id say its time to involve Grandma, maybe she can shed some light on this," said Sarah.


	5. What we're up Against

**As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

"Hmm, well I certainly haven't seen anything like this in a long time," said Benny's Grandma as she inspected the revolver on the counter before her. She, Ethan, Benny, and Sarah all stood in Ethan's kitchen.

"Tell me, Ethan, what do you see or feel when you touch this?" she asked. Ethan remained silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Sorrow, sadness, pain, rage," he said. Benny's Grandma remained silent for a few more minutes as she inspected the weapon some more.

"There's no doubt in my mind now, you kids are dealing with a Ranger," she said. Benny's eyebrows slid together in thought.

"I don't think we're dealing with Lord of the Rings Grandma," he said. Ethan did a face palm and Sarah slapped him upside the back of his head. Even his grandmother gave him a look of impatience.

"What exactly is a Ranger?" asked Sarah after a moment of glaring at Benny. Pulling an old dust covered book out of nowhere, Benny's Grandma began to flip through the pages. After a few minutes of searching, she found what she was looking for and sat the book down on the counter. The image on the page showed a man standing over many bodies with a sword in hand with another man reaching down from the sky to touch his head.

"A Ranger is someone who gives up their entrance into Heaven until they have killed a specific entity of evil. In return for their temporary sacrifice, they are granted a certain amount of immortality," she explained.

"That doesn't sound to bad," said Ethan.

"In order to become a Ranger, one must have lost everything they hold dear, to have no more reason to live. It's not so much as a gift as more of a curse. Do you have any idea as to who or what he's after?"

"He was overly concerned about finding Jessie, in both the visions and real life," Ethan replied. Benny's Grandmother's eyes grew wide as she backed from the weapon in front of her.

"That explains why he attacked you then. A Ranger almost never kills or even mamas someone besides its target. But one that has spent a hundred and sixty years after its target? He's becoming unstable," she said.

"You mean he's crazy?" asked Sarah. She shook her head quickly in response.

"Oh no, well not yet at least. A Ranger that has spent as long as this one has hunting is becoming desperate, killing anything similar to its target in a vain effort to try and make the peace come," she replied. Ethan leaned forward on the counter, still trying to rap his mind around what he was being told.

"What should we look out for?"

"Rangers have the ability to shift their appearance, but only slightly. Such as hiding a scar or changing their eye color, although more experienced ones can alter their appearance of age, making them appear slightly older or younger then what they naturally look like," she explained.

"Wouldn't this guy appear to be like old and in a wheelchair?" asked Benny.

"The immortally greatly slows down the aging process, making them appear to have aged only a few years or so over a much longer period of time. Say this guy was your age when he became a Ranger; he would appear to be in his early to mid twenties now."

"How do we stop him?" asked Ethan. Benny's Grandma shook her head in what looked like defeat.

"Rangers are one of the few things in existence that are impossible to stop. The only way I can think of is to put Jessie back into his grave, only then will the killing end and the Ranger will be at peace." Ethan gave a lingering glance at Sarah before he stood.

"Well then we'd better get to work. We've got a vampire to find."


	6. The New Guy

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

Ethan sat in his history class, struggling to stay awake. They had moved on from the interesting points in Whitechapel's history and were slowly moving into the boring parts. He didn't mind though, at least here a near suicidal hunter of vampires wouldn't attack him.

"Everyone listen up," said the school principal as he appeared in the doorway. Standing with him was a young man, not much older then himself, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. His face was tanned from working under the sun. This, combined with his jeans, boots, and a t-shirt suggested that he worked on a farm.

"This is Charlie Brice, he's a new transfer to our school and I want you all to treat him with the outmost respect and help him fit in with you," the Principal said before turning and leaving the new kid with the class.

"Well Charlie, take a seat next to Ethan and we'll continue on with the class. The teen made his way back through the rows and sat to Ethan's left, opposite of Benny. Attempting to be friendly, Ethan stuck out his hand to shake Charlie's

"Sorry, to many blisters," came a muttered reply when he didn't shake Ethan's hand. The class continued on for a few more minutes before the bell rang. Once again, the teacher's shouts were ignored as the class filled out into hallway. Due to the amount of people, Charlie's shoulder made contact with Ethan's.

A vision of a small house on fire suddenly filled his vision, causing him to stumble slightly. When he could see again, Charlie had disappeared into the crowd completely. Tucking the image into the back of his mind, Ethan made his way over to his locker.

"What's up," said Rory, suddenly appearing next to Benny and Ethan. The two were so use to this by now that they didn't jump.

"That doesn't work anymore Rory," Benny muttered. Rory looked down a little, but quickly brightened up again.

"Good news is that my hand is growing back," he said proudly, holding up the bandaged hand. However, the bandage appeared to be missing a thing or two, such as fingers.

"You've got no fingers," Ethan pointed out as he put the last of his textbooks into the locker. Rory looked over the bandage for a moment, like he couldn't tell what he was talking about.

"Oh. No, but I'm up to a palm so that's a plus," he said. Ethan rolled his eyes, being use to the paranormal by now, and closed his locker. Sarah suddenly appeared next to him, causing him to jump.

"I really hate it when you do that," said Ethan, earning a laugh from Benny. Sarah's eyes flickered into her vampire form.

"Unlike other people, I can shove you threw your locker and into the next classroom," she said. Benny quickly moved to put Rory between himself and Sarah, before abandoning that idea all together and fleeing down the hallway. She watched with amusement before returning her attention to Ethan.

"So did you see the new kid?" she asked. Ethan nodded slightly as he and Sarah began to walk toward the front door, leaving Rory to stare at his bandage with awe.

"Yeah, he sits next to me in history class," Ethan replied.

"What do you think of him?" she asked. Ethan thought for a moment, bringing up the vision he had seen.

"Well he's got some sort of history with the paranormal," he said. Sarah came to a halt, as they were standing outside of the door now.

"You had a vision?" she asked. Ethan nodded in response.

"I saw a burning house when we bumped into each other after class," he said. Sarah pondered this for a moment before they began walking again.

"Anything else happen?" she asked. Ethan ran the events back through his head.

"Well, he didn't want to shake my hand when we were first introduced, made up some excuse as to having blisters on his hand," he replied. Sarah's eyes went wide as she came to a halt again.

"Ethan, he knows you're a Seer," she said. Ethan looked back at the school, pondering this.

"I wonder what else he knows," he said.


	7. First Encounters

**As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

Ethan slammed his locker closed before he turned and began to make his way up the hallway toward the door. He groaned slightly as he worked his shoulders, trying to get a crick out of them. It was Monday, and he had been staying after school to work. The sun was beginning to set in the sky as he stepped out of the school.

As he had been working late, he had taken the time to stow a wooden stake in the sleeve of his jacket. It also didn't help that over half of Whitechapel's supernatural underground knew that he was looking for Jessie.

Turning once he was out the door, Ethan began to make his way home by taking a shortcut through the soccer stands. The old stone and concrete structure looked haunting in the failing light, making him double check on the stake in his sleeve.

"Hello Morgan," came a voice from behind him. Ethan let the stake slide from his sleeve before he turned and found himself looking at Jessie.

"Hello Jessie, when did you get back into town?" he asked. Jessie shrugged slightly, neither one of them noticing four more vampires appearing around them.

"Just now, and I heard that you were looking for me," came the reply. Ethan glanced around, taking in his chances.

"Maybe I missed you," he said. Jessie grinned and shook his head.

"Nah, you got that little mark on your wrist to remember me by," he replied, motioning to wear he had bit Ethan. Ethan fought to avoid rubbing the scar, rather focusing on the vampire. One of the four advanced to Ethan's left, licking his lips.

"Let me at him, boss, I haven't eaten all day and I'm starved," said the vampire. Behind them, the sun finally slipped below the horizon. Two beams of bluish white light suddenly produced from the vampire's chest, leaving him grasping at them.

"Finally, I've been waiting for that all day," said a new voice from behind the vampire. The two beams moved in opposite directions, slicing the vampire in half. The gasping figure disintegrated into ash, reveling Charlie standing there with two of the UV Lightsabers Ethan himself had created.

"As you can see, I've made some upgrades," he said.

"Who's this Morgan? A new member of your pathetic little band?" Jessie asked as Charlie tossed one of the sabers to Ethan. Closing his eyes, Charlie moved his hand across his left cheek, making the motion that he was grabbing something and pulling it off.

As he moved his hand away, a distinctive burn scar was left in its wake. He opened his eyes; the chocolate brown had been replaced with icy blue. Charlie seemed to age a few years as he turned to face the remaining vampires. Jessie's eyes went wide as he recognized whom the person was.

"You!" he gasped, not believing his eyesight.

"Hello Reverend, I've waited a long time for this," he replied before he charged Jessie. Jessie leapt back, dogging the arc of the saber as it swung through the air. Ethan turned and swung his own saber, leaving one of the vampires to crumble into ash.

"Don't just stand there! Get him!" Jessie shouted, sending his remaining minions into attack mode. Charlie threw his saber like a spear, causing it to lodge in the chest of the first vampire. Drawing the Weberly, he fired a shot into the eye of the second and watched with amusement as he disintegrated as well.

Ethan swung his saber in wide arcs, causing the remaining vampire to retreat, barring his fangs in an attempt to frighten Ethan. Turning in a full circle and swinging the blade, Ethan decapitated the vampire before turning to face Jessie with Charlie. Retrieving his own saber from the ground, Charlie faced Jessie with his pistol raised.

"This is getting pointless, Ranger, we've been in this endless dance for nearly two hundred years," said Jessie.

"We could have ended it if you would have just stayed dead," came the reply. Turning, Jessie faced Ethan with an amused look on his face.

"Watch your back at all times Morgan, cause now that you've thrown in your lot with him, everyone is fair game," he said. The unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked filled the air, causing Jessie returning his attention to Charlie.

"Do you really want to kill me? You do that and you loose your immortality," he said.

"Before this year is out, I'm going to kill you," said Charlie as he fired the gun. Jessie dogged the bullet before disappearing in a blur. Throwing his head back, Charlie let out an inhuman shout, causing Ethan to cringe. Silence filled the air as Charlie fell quiet, deactivating his saber. Ethan followed suit before looking watching him holster the gun.

"We will get him," he said reassuringly. Charlie nodded before holding up his weapon.

"What do you think huh? I turned the wattage up and installed some nearly unbreakable bulbs. Now you can use it like a real sword," he said. Ethan nodded in approval as he looked the saber over.

"Benny is going to freak when he sees this."


	8. Problems

**As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

"This is still really cool, by far one of the best things ever," said Benny as he twirled a lit saber. Nearby, Sarah, Ethan, and Charlie stood watching him. Charlie had reinstated the charm that hid his scar and altered his appearance. They sat around the table at Benny's house. After a moment of watching Benny act like a fool, they returned to their discussion.

"Jessie wouldn't just come back just because he heard that you were looking for him Ethan, he's here for something else," said Sarah. Ethan sighed as he leaned forward and thought, rubbing his hands together.

"Any ideas?" he asked Charlie, who had been silent the entire time. Charlie remained silent for a few more moments, looking at a map of Whitechapel on the table before them.

"My guess is he's looking for the Arks," he said after a few moments.

"As in the Ark of the Covenant or Noah's Ark?" asked Ethan.

"Or The Ark from Halo?" pitched in Benny, earning an annoyed glare from everyone. Charlie remained silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"Its like a bunker for vampires. The Arks are massive underground caves designed to protect the vampire population from coronal mass ejections," he explained. Everyone looked at each other for a moment.

"I thought all those did was knock out power for a while," said Ethan. Charlie shrugged slightly.

"They do, and they don't affect those like You, Benny and I. But it's like me upping the wattage on the saber, a mass ejection will cause mass extermination on vampires," he explained. They remained silent for a moment before Sarah spoke.

"There must be another ejection coming up," she said. Ethan quickly shook his head at that.

"NASA or someone would have noticed and put out a warning, they're always watching for stuff like that," he said.

"So what would a two hundred year old vampire want with a bunker if there's going to be no explosion?" asked Benny as he twirled the saber some more. They all turned and looked at Charlie, who was resting his chin on his palm.

"The Arks are older then both me and the Reverend combined. No one knows who built them, but if the stories are true then there is usually some powerful loot hidden inside," he said, starting to tap his fingers on the table infont of them. Both Ethan and Sarah took notice of this, and watched as his eyes began to fade out of focus. Ethan began to step back when he noticed this, putting his hand on Sarah's shoulder in order to guide her away.

"What is it?" she asked. Ethan didn't answer as he slowly picked up one of the new sabers. Suddenly, Charlie sprang out of his chair, lighting his own saber as he went, intending to bring it straight down on Sarah. Ethan quickly brought up his saber, blocking the downward swing and protecting Sarah.

Sarah leapt back as Charlie swung over Ethan's head trying to connect with her. Ethan replied locking the two sabers together with all his might.

"Snap out of it Charlie!" he shouted. Charlie replied by holding up his hand, his palm facing Ethan. Without any visible means of contact, Ethan flew across the room and slammed into the wall. Turning his attention away from Ethan, he focused on Sarah.

His eyes burned with rage, like that of a creature from hell. Sarah barred her fangs in an effort to frighten him off, but it didn't work. Step after step, he advanced slowly on Sarah like something out of a horror movie.

At the last second Charlie twirled the lit saber in his hand so that the blade covered his back, blocking Benny's own lit saber. Without turning, Charlie slashed his free hand through the air in front of him. Like Ethan, Benny flew across the room and slammed into the wall.

"He's got telekinesis," he muttered as both he and Ethan struggled to their feet. Taking a deep breath, Ethan closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. He found Charlie's mind in a state of battle. The human him fought for control, to spare Sarah of a form of death. But the Ranger in him was winning.

_You're better then this Charlie, A Ranger doesn't kill anyone but its target, _Ethan said with his mind. Both the Ranger and Human Charlie paused, listening to the new presence in its battlefield.

_You grower stronger by the day, don't you Seer? _The Ranger asked, its voice deep and grave, almost like that of a demon. Outside of his mind, Ethan could sense that Charlie had stopped advancing and stood still, his saber still lit.

_Help me Ethan, strike my face with your blade, it'll distract him long enough for me to regain control, _The Human Half of Charlie cried out, its voice sounding more like the Charlie Ethan knew. He guessed that the regular voice that Charlie spoke with was a combination of both halves.

_Give me my prize; give me rest, _The Ranger said, resuming its battle with the human half. Realizing that he was out of time, Ethan broke the link and sprang forward. His lit blade made contact with the left side of Charlie's face, right where his hidden scar was.

Charlie gave out a demonic howl before he collapsed to the floor, his disguise temporarily wearing off. Benny quickly snatched Charlie's saber away from him while Ethan knelt next to him. After a few moments, Charlie's eyes snapped open, his eye color flickering back and forth between its natural icy color and its charm.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his head. After a moment, he looked over at Sarah.

"Sorry, that happens from time to time," he said. Sarah nodded, her face a mixture of relief and anger. Ethan helped him to his feet and studied him as he wobbled slightly.

"Gonna be alright?" he asked. Charlie nodded in reply.

"Yeah, I'm going to go sleep for a few days, then we'll go find that vault," he replied.


End file.
